Champion League
by PokeMemories
Summary: You are in the final battle against your long childhood friend who stayed by your side ever since you could talk and now you and him are fighting against each other in the battle to decide who is the Pokemon Champion.


"Salamence, show them our strength" He said with a cold voice as he tossed his pokeball into the air with the cheering of the entire stadium.

The Pokeball sent out a flash of light forming the body of a Salamence. When the light burst out of its bright yellow ray, a green Salamence stood in front of me and let out an earth shattering roar.

Intensifying the fear and pressure that was already riding on me.

I swallowed my fear for the last time. Too much was at stake here. I had to win, I promised myself to never give up. No matter what was ahead of me.

"HE STARTS OFF WITH HIS SALAMENCE!" the announcer yelled into the microphone only attracting the thousands of screams that the audience had to offer.

I reached for my pokeball.

Gripped in in my hands, and threw it into the air.

"Alakazam! Let's go!" I yelled.

Alakazam appeared in front of me. His two spoons tightly gripped in his fists while summoning its psychic powers emitting a blue and purple aura around his body.

Salamence let out another roar as it stomped on the ground eagerly waiting to start the battle.

"BEGIN" the announcer shouted as the timer initiated its 10 minute countdown.

"Salamence take flight" He commanded.

Salamence exploded off the ground using the momentum of its back legs and wings to gain altitude.

"Alakazam use Calm Mind!"

Alakazam closed his eyes as his blue aura faded into a dark purple.

"Salamence! Fire Blast!"

Salamence took its position opening its mouth forming black and red flame, then blasted it towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam use protect!"

Alakazam broke out of its meditating state and stuck its arms out creating a green barrier around itself.

Just when Alakazam protected itself, Salamence's Fire Blast had already stuck the barrier trying to shatter it.

Salamence trying to increase the power of Fire Blast started to fly downwards to Alakazam. It was obvious that Alakazam could not hold on much longer.

"Stop! Now, Ariel Ace!"

Salamence retreated into the sky and flew a great distance higher.

Alakazam broke out of its barrier and gazed up into the sky only to see the red wings of Salamence through the moonlight.

"Alakazam now! PSYCHIC!" I commanded at the top of my voice

Salamence dove down straight from the sky into the stadium at a blinding speed. Alakazam's eyes widened and started to glow white.

Salamence was about to collide with Alakazam making it a direct hit.

But it stopped. Point blank range.

Salamence's body was surrounded by a dark purple aura and was slammed into the ground.

"Better. Much better." I whispered to myself

Alakazam used Psychic to control the movement of Salamence.

With this, victory was within arm's reach.

Salamence was being brought up into the sky and dropped dealing a lot of damage.

"Hidden Power"

Alakazam slammed Salamence into the ground once more, throwing it across the stadium and broke out of Psychic.

Then let out a beam from his two spoons.

A pitch-black beam flashed across the stadium striking Salamence in the left wing as it tried to get back up.

Direct hit. Yes. He can't fly now. I can win.

"Earthquake" He said with a faint smile on his face

Salamence, despite being injured stomped on the ground with all his might. The whole stadium was being affected as people in the bleachers were panicking.

Just as we practiced, Alakazam used Psychic on itself to levitate off the ground gaining the power of flight.

He let out a little laugh "Draco Meteor"

Salamence let out a magnificent roar.

Its eyes turned black as an orange orb formed in its mouth.

Within that same moment it was launched into the night sky.

Like fireworks all was silent.

Then a high pitched scream erupted releasing countless flares into the sky, but instead it was meteors engulfed by the same colour of Fire Blast, black and red.

"Alakazam. PROTECT" I screamed with fear. I knew that this attack was deadly; I've never seen it before. He said he would only use it when times are desperate.

Before Alakazam could form his barrier a meteor hit him striking him into the ground.

Alakazam tried to get back up but several other meteors came raining down from the sky like mortars on the battlefield.

"Bad. This is BAD."

A black and red smoke filled the stadium as the crowd kept silent impatiently waiting to see what happened.

There in the distance as the smoke cleared stood Alakazam on one knee and his head down.

"Recover! QUICK" I shouted

Alakazam surrounded itself with a blue aura and its bruise marks started to fade as it regained its balance.

But then suddenly out of the black smoke I could see a small fire.

I squinted to sharpen my vision.

In that same instant the smoke made a pathway for Salamence's Fire Blast as it struck Alakazam directly in the chest.

Delivering the final blow.

Fire Blast was so powerful the black and red fire left its streaks across the stadium hitting the wall behind me.

The black fire was immensely hot, unbearable heat surrounded my body when it ricochets off the stadium wall.

It took moments for the whole stadium to clear of black smoke. Then all at once the crowd roared.

"ALAKAZAM IS DOWN! IT APPEARS DURING THE SMOKE CAUSED BY DRACO METEOR, HEX TOOK ADVANTAGE OF IT AND USED IT AS A BLINDING SHIELD TO UNLEASH A DEVESTATING FIRE BLAST KNOCKING ALAKAZAM OUT. WHO WOULD HAVE SEEN THAT COMING." The announcer shouted into the microphone.

The crowd went into an uproar as Salamence stood there in front of Him.

He smiled and Salamence let out another roar proving its absolute strength.

My body felt like collapsing, I could no longer think properly.

My vision blurred only for a bit. Tears formed in my eyes.

I was so confident that I was blinded by it, Hex played with me. He knew I would go for the Psychic…that's why he was always smiling.

Can I beat him? Is he just playing with me?

NO.

I came this far…I put too much time and effort into this one night. I will not lose.

I held out my Pokeball and changed the look on my face as one tear fell down my cheek.

"Alakazam, return." I said "You did you're best, thank you for everything." I smiled

I reached for my next Pokeball and whipped it out with a smirk on my face.

"Your turn" I whispered as I gently tossed the ball into the air.

His eyes widened in excitement when he saw what I had chosen.

"Interesting" He yelled across the stadium

"I hope you know what you're doing" he said shortly after

I made a one sided smile

"HIS NEXT POKEMON IS DUSKNOIR! ROUND TWO! BEGIN!" the announcer said with enthusiasm

"SHADOW SNEAK"

Like a phantom, like a ghost Dusknoir took advantage of the sky and vanished into the night.

Both Salamence and him looked confused.

"Salamence! Use Draco Meteor to lure it out!"

Salamence prepared to form another Draco Meteor.

Suddenly Dusknoir appeared in front of it.

Striking Salamence in the face knocking it onto the ground.

"Thunderpunch NOW!"

Dusknoir hovered above Salamence and punched it sending Salamence deeper into the ground.

He had a blank look on his face as if he was unsure of what to do.

"Keep it going!" I yelled

Dusknoir increased the speed of his fists as it pounded Salamence sending electric volts off of its fists.

"Hyper Beam!"

Dusknoir vanished into the night once again and into the sky.

Forming its hands like a ball, an orange light ignited inside emitting black sparks around it.

Dusknoir stuck out its hands and the orange light turned red and was blasted towards where Salamence lied.

"FIRE BLAST NOW"

Salamence with its remaining strength shot one last Fire Blast colliding with the Hyper Beam.

"Shadow sneak" I commanded

Dusknoir vanished once again and appeared beside Salamence striking it in the head once more.

Dusknoir vanished and the reappeared in front of me.

"SALAMENCE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE" said the announcer as the crowd cheered endlessly.

He took his Pokeball and Salamence returned back into it.

"Thank you old friend"

"That was nice, I didn't see that coming! How you used the night to your advantage!" He yelled

I nodded my head and prepared for his next Pokemon.

Hex threw his next Pokeball into the air with a dark smile on his face.

"Kabutops no mercy"

I was surprised that he chose to use his Kabutops, I was expecting his Swampert or maybe something unpredictable like Metagross.

Whatever, I was thankful it wasn't something I fear though. Then again I never saw him use his Kabutops so I'm not exactly sure how this will turn out.

"KABUTOPS ENTERS THE STAGE AS HIS SECOND POKEMON…BEGIN" the announcer spoke into the microphone and the ref swung his arm with the flag.

"Aqua Jet"

Kabutops launched across the stadium as it was burst by high pressure water.

I had no time to think.

"Vanish!"

Dusknoir disappeared and took position in the sky.

"Break into Swords Dance and then X-Scissor"

Kabutops stopped immediately and took a battle stance sharpening its scythes.

"Shadow Sneak!"

Dusknoir faded into darkness and instantly appeared behind Kabutops preparing to strike it.

"Now"

Kabutops twirled using its right scythe to slash Dusknoir across the stomach ending in a kneeling down position and his left scythe dug into the ground.

"Old tricks ARE old. Your tactics are out dated now."

Dusknoir flew back and was left with a deep bruise across its stomach. It was in pain, a powerful attack.

Dusknoir had trouble focusing on keeping its balance.

"Dusknoir! Hyper Beam!"

Dusknoir took a moment to regain its senses and then prepared a Hyper Beam.

"Kabutops use Aqua Jet into the Hyper Beam and then make yourself an opening using your scythes!"

Dusknoir shot the Hyper Beam directly across the stadium, at the same time Kabutops blasted off the ground colliding with the Hyper Beam.

Both forces seemed to have equal amount of power as none of them gave in.

Kabutops then stuck out its scythes and tried to make itself an opening within the Hyper Beam, but I knew better.

"Thunderpunch"

Dusknoir broke out of Hyper Beam releasing the tension Kabutops' scythes were facing and was launched towards Dusknoir.

As Kabutops was being hurled at godspeed, Dusknoir got a Thunderpunch ready and impacted Kabutops sending it across the stadium.

Using its scythes Kabutops dug them into the ground scraping the field as it was being dragged to stop itself from being hurled any further.

"X-Scissors!"

Kabutops skid a distance back and used its momentum to launch itself back into Dusknoir holding its scythes in an X formation as it ran straight with blinding speeds.

"Get ready! Thunderpunch!"

In that same instant Kabutops ran up to Dusknoir.

Dusknoir's fist filled with electricity just about to hit Kabutops directly on the head.

Kabutops out speeding Dusknoir lowered its head.

Evading the punch.

Kabutops then slashed Dusknoir with its scythes across its stomach, damaging the same scar.

Kabutops jumped back twice getting some distance away from Dusknoir as it collapsed backwards into the ground.

"Great, now regain your strength Kabutops"

Kabutops steadied its breathing and knelt down on one knee. It was exhausted.

"DUSKNOIR"

"PLEASE YOU CAN WIN"

That's all it took, Dusknoir was struggling to get up but it did.

Dusknoir was also exhausted, fighting Salamence and now taking on a new opponent, this isn't good.

"TRICK ROOM"

"No! Kabutops don't let him use it! AQUA JET!"

Slamming its hands on the ground a black and orange aura engulfed the entire stadium in an instant and then faded as fast as it came.

Kabutops speed was battered down as if it possessed none.

The lightning fast Aqua Jet moved at an immobilizing pace.

I gave out a little smile.

"Hyper Beam"

As the factor of speed no longer existed in the Trick Room for opposing Pokemon, Dusknoir summoned a Hyper Beam instantly blasting it directly at Kabutops.

Kabutops fell to the ground as smoke was emitting from its burnt body from the devastating Hyper Beam Dusknoir unleashed.

At the same time Trick Room effects faded as Dusknoir collapsed onto the ground.

We both returned our Pokemon whilst the crowd yelled in excitement for the next battle.

This is it, I thought. The real final battle. Alakazam and Dusknoir, thank you for everything.

I took out my last Pokeball and threw tossed it up and down back into my hand as I looked across the stadium to see Him.

He looked at his Pokeball, mouthed something to it and then looked back up at me and nodded.

I could tell that he was as nervous as I was for this final fight. We both had been together, side-by-side in life, and now we stand at opposite ends against each other. We are fighting for the same thing but for different purposes.

"You're up!"

I threw my Pokeball into the air showing my final Pokemon.

Latios came bursting out of the Pokeball as it flew up into the sky using Flamethrower in excitement then letting out a powerful roar as it dove back into the stadium.

"Stand for me!" He yelled as he threw his Pokeball into the air.

The Pokeball opened and the legendary Zapdos took flight as it soared through the sky while the sound of thunder boomed through the night and flashes of lightning blinded the sky.

"ZAPDOS AND LATIOS FOR THE DECIDING BATTLE! WHO WILL BECOME THE POKEMON CHAMPION? BEGIN!"


End file.
